Beach Kratos
by DioLink
Summary: The group, including Kratos, go to the beach! SPOILER


**Beach Kratos**

DioLink: This is a comical fic about the whole gang going to the beach and Kratos is included. It's a oneshot like many of my other stories, but it should be quite entertaining.

Kraotos: ...

DioLink: Can't you say anything else?

Kratos: This is humiliating.

Zelos: My bumpkin here does not own anything from Tales of Shymphonia and only owns this idea...partially.

DioLink: (grumble) Damn Kratos (grumble)

* * *

It was a glorious warm day, the sun high in the clouldess blue sky and the regeneration group decided to take a much needed vacation. The best spot for vaca? Altamira. The beach was always so soft and white, the water always so warm and blue and not a stick of garbage anywhere. It was a great tourist attraction. 

"Alright! Let's go swimming!" Lloyd hollared as he dashed in the direction of the beach, clothed in his regular red battling outift.

"Hold on, Lloyd." Kratos spoke as he reached out and grasped ahold of the collar about Lloyd's neck. "You should get changed first." The seraphim released the eager boy.

"I wasn't going to go swimming in my clothes!"

"C'mon, Lloyd! Hurry up!" Genis called as he rushing into the hotel to change.

"Hold on! You coming, Kratos?" Lloyd looked to the auburn haired man.

"..." Kratos was silent for a moment. "I don't think-"

"C'mon, dad! You'll have fun!"

"Gah!"

--------------------------------------

"Dad, are you ready yet?" Lloyd knocked on the door to his father's room. "Dad?" Lloyd opened the door and peered in.

"I look ridiculous." Kratos responded as he turned towards the door fixing the bright red trunks he had been given to change into.

"Dad, you look fine. Lets go everyone is waiting." Kratos sighed and followed his son.

_'Utterly humiliating.'_

(A/N: Remember, Kratos most likely hasn't gone swimming in over 4000 years.)

As the two reached the beach Lloyd rushed off to where Genis and Colette were spalshing about in the water. "ZELOS!" The scream from the summoner Sheena hit the sensitive ears of the former angel. "I HATE YOU!"

"Whoa!" The Tethe'allan Chosen fled the water.

"UNDINE!"

"Ahh! Sheena's lost it!" Zelos rushed over to Kratos and hid behind the mercenary. "Don't let her kill me!"

"Spread!" Undine thrusted her hand out and commanded the powerof water. A large well of water appeared under Kratos and Zelos. Feeling that he didn't wish to be thrown aside, Kratos stepped away from the spell and watched as a burst of water shot up under Zelos and sent him airborne across the beach. "..." Kratos watched the Chosen fly into the water a great deal from land and his eyes looked to Sheena who was just calming down. "What misfortune had he brought upon you this time?"

"Umm..." Sheena blushed lightly. "...he snapped my bathing suit."

"Men." Raine touched her forehead as she listened to the reason for Zelos' _'sudden' _departure.

"Presea come play with us!" Genis called as he rushed over to his friend dripping with water, followed by Lloyd. "C'mon, the water is so nice!"

"Genis...I can't swim." Presea responded calmly as she explained. "I never learned how."

"Really?" Genis looked down and was quiet for a moment before he smiled. "Lloyd and myself can teach you!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd smiled as he moved the goggles from over his eyes. "It won't be that hard." Lloyd turned to Raine. "Professor I can teach you too!"

"No, that's alright, Lloyd." Raine leaned back and moved sunglasses over her eyes. "I'm fine right here."

"Oh well, suit yourself. C'mon Presea, Genis." Lloyd rushed to the water followed by his friends.

Kratos walked over to Raine and took a seat beside her watching his son play and splash around in the water with his friends. "Something bothering you, Kratos?" Raine asked as she peered over top her sunglasses to him.

"Hm?" He looked to Raine. "No, nothing." He looked back to his son. "I merely am regretting never making any joyous memories like these with Lloyd before."

Raine looked to Kratos then to Lloyd and smiled. "It's not too late." She smiled as Kratos looked to her with a rather shocked expression. "A memory can be made anytime...as long as you both are living."

A small smile pulled at the corner's of Kratos' lips as he nodded and stood. "Yes, as long as we both live." He looked to the water and started towards it. As he stepped into the blue water he realized the water was luke warm and very comforting. The seraphim looked to the water about his ankles then to his son and continued in, heading towards him.

"Hey, Kratty!" Zelos threw his arms around Kratos and pulled him into the water with him dunking both of them under.

"Ah!" Kratos yelped in surprise as he was dragged under. The entire group stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of Kratos and Zelos.

"Uh oh...Zelos...you've done it now." Genis joked as the Chosen popped his head up for air.

"It was just a little joke." Zelos spoke defesively. There was silence as there was no sign of Kratos anywhere. "Umm...Lloyd...I think I killed your dad."

"What do y-WHOA!" SPLOOSH! Lloyd was thrown from his spot and sunk under the water. The group watched as Lloyd popped his head past the surface of the water and the laughter of the seraphim, known as Kratos, echoed the silence.

"You let your guard down, Lloyd." Kratos merely responded as he crossed his arms and smirked while watching Lloyd's actions. It took a moment before the others started to join in the laughter and continue to play and splash around.

--------------------------------

Raine leaned against the doorway of the balcony to the inn room in which Lloyd and Kratos were staying in. The auburn haired mercenary was leaning back and staring out into the night sky with his son lying on his lap; sound asleep. She walked over and took a seat beside Kratos looking to the stars as well. "Make some good memories, Kratos?" She looked to him as she finished her question.

Kratos looked to Raine and smiled slightly, a hand stroking through Lloyd's semi-dry brown hair. "None of the memories today will compare to staring at the stars with him as a child." Kratos looked back up to the stars. "Nothing in the world...could compare to it."

* * *

DioLink: Okay, that one wasn't as good but still kinda funny no?

Kratos: It seems your imagination is running low.

DioLink: Shut up!


End file.
